Captive
by ScratchingsOnTheWall
Summary: Cloud has been captured. With no weapon and no means of escape, will he be able to save the world and those he seeks to protect, or will he fall into the darkness? Sephiroth x Cloud YAOI Oneshot. Gift for Zetran.


Plot Summary - Cloud has been captured by the man he seeks to defeat. However, with no weapon, and no means of escape, will he be able to save the world, or will he fall into the darkness? [Set during the original FFVII game. Disclaimer - Final Fantasy and all of the characters featured in the game are copyright to Square Enix. I gain no profit from this story nor do I intend to. I stake only a claim in the story itself.]

Pairings - Sephiroth x Cloud

Warnings - YAOI, Violence, Language, Angst, Character death

* * *

**CAPTIVE**

An endless darkness greeted sapphire optics, desperately peering through the shadows to find something, anything, which would confirm his suspicions. A near unbearable claustrophobia greeted the man with each turn he managed to make despite the leather straps biting down into his skin, restraining both his body and any thought of escape.

How long had he been confined within these walls? What felt like a thousand lifetimes could have only been a matter of days. How could he have let this happen to him? Aeris…

The faint rustling of damp sheets clung to his sweat ridden skin brought Cloud back to the sickening reality. A fevered heat rose in his bowels once more, his strained limbs trembling slightly. Clenching his fists, he inhaled the stale air of his confines, struggling to hold back the ragged cough threatening to break through his worn, dry throat. Yet although he possessed an indomitable spirit, he did not seem to be struggling with any great frenzy or effort.

Perhaps he had given up fighting long ago or grown weary of resistance. His expression remained inscrutable, though every few minutes a low, irrevocable moan would spill from his lungs. Twisting his captive body only brought the striking pain from those leather bonds so impersonally ensnaring his wrists, the skin having already reddened to near flesh raw from his constant attempts of escape. Desperately clenching his teeth to resist that strange, exotic sensation pleading to burst forth, Cloud let out another gaping groan.

How long had it been since that man had injected him with that unidentified liquid? The simplest twists and turns his body took seemed so strangely arousing that the smallest touch reverberated through his small frame.

His heart, thudding slowly and incessantly within the cage of his ribs, began to beat faster with each intake of air he took. Blonde locks, now drenched with hot sweat, near moulded to his scowling features. His body screamed at him to touch the swollen crown of his manhood so brutally restrained by the single steel ring forced upon his flesh, to feed his pleasure which could not be sated due to his captor's sheer cruelty.

Gulping down misery, he tried to remember those who fought alongside him. Tifa, Nanaki, Barret, Vincent, Cid, Cait Sith, Yuffie… they were all waiting for him beyond these walls. Or… were they? Had that man already taken them from him, just like he stole Aeris away, too? Was he tied down in such a humiliating position simply so the man he once admired could tear them apart without his intervention? Tears of frustration threatened to break his resolve, maledictions rising in his mouth. His breath shaking, lips trembling, the mounting frenzy of his pounding pulse burning in his throat threatened to spill him over the edge.

The thing between his legs wept and strained, begging to be touched. The aching hardness cried out to its owner, demanding release of that sweet liquid now burning in his groin. His eroded willpower and pride thrown to the wind, Cloud desperately tried using the fabric now kicked to the side to please his body, only to throw his head back in defeat when it became painfully clear that despite any effort he put into releasing, the ring forbade such an act to finish. He scolded himself for his stupidity, biting down onto his dried lower lip. No matter how hard he screamed and cried out, the sounds reached no ears but his own. For the room in which he was bound, in stark contrast to its replenished furnishings, was nothing but a jail cell.

The muscles in his groin only tightened further, pain washing over the captured AVALANCHE member. Spasms shook him right to his fingertips, his breathing ragged and incoherent, his parched throat crying out for relief. His hotly erect member, so aroused to the point that his veins threatened to break through the engorged flesh. He couldn't ejaculate. Not at all. Barely conscious, he struggled to keep himself from falling into darkness from the searing pain coursing through his body. He knew not if he would ever awake from this torture should his eyes close, and so he forced himself to stay conscious, attempting to ignore the bone shattering torment that even breathing had become.

That was when the door of the room slowly creaked open. Preoccupied with the anguish consuming him to the core, Cloud did not even acknowledge the leather clad man entering the room.

Leather rippling in the wake of each precise movement, the man approached his captive with silent steps. Carrying himself with supple grace for that of a murderer, he wordlessly took position at the edge of the bed, silver hair spilling over his adorned armour alike that of a celestial waterfall.

"Have you suffered enough, Cloud?" the words whispered so close to him that Cloud awoke from his trace of pain, turning his head slowly to look at the person who spoke to him. Sephiroth, so cruel and so beautiful, smiled sweetly at his torture, those feline irises glazed over with clear amusement. Cloud found himself captivated by those inhuman eyes, his gaze wavering as tears sprung to his eyes, the biting ring still wound around his bruised flesh reminding him of his current situation.

"Enough already!" he implored, twisting his body once more and choking back on tears.

The beautiful yet merciless General who seemed not to possess a single fleck of vulnerability simply moved closer to the blonde, yet the features so delicately carved upon his face changed not in the slightest.

"You would have me leave you here in the darkness to suffer alone, Cloud?" his voice, several degrees colder than what his indifferent demeanour suggested, bade through the imploring darkness. The firmness of that voice imparted a harshness accustomed to someone well used to giving orders. Those mako infused eyes analysed every reaction the pain ridden blonde produced, the bitter cold pooling within the emerald irises accompanying the nonchalant tone of his voice.

When he received no response par from the heavy breathing Cloud produced, Sephiroth continued, "would you not like to hear what I achieved today, Cloud?"

The captive shrank back, as if stung by the sound of his voice. His gaze shifted to the single fleck of crimson staining Sephiroth's perfect features, located just slightly below his lower lip. Whose blood was that?

"Let me go…" he knew it was useless and yet he still implored, hoping uselessly that the ShinRa General still retained at least a fragment of his humanity. He had at first refused to beg, refusing to implore the man's sadistic desires, but now after what could have been weeks in the endless, consuming darkness, his resolve was near shattered.

"You truly believe I would ever release you, Cloud?" Sephiroth's gaze trailed across Cloud's body. His cold and placid eyes reflected no heightened passion, no racing pulse. Only when the silver hair's gaze fell between his captive's thighs did his face darken in the slightest, his soft smile slowly divulging into that signature, near feral sneer. "You want to come…?" he whispered, in a coaxing voice, a single glove clad finger trailing over the pearling white beads threatening to pour from the boy's swollen tip.

Cloud's lips trembled as he caught his breath, flinching instinctively at the forbidden touch.

Sephiroth noted the silent response with clear distaste. Slowly, he removed the armour from his body, followed by the leather adornments he was so accustomed to wearing. The silver hair tossed each item to the side with no particular interest, leaving nothing but the pants constricting his own vastly growing manhood. He began his conquest, hands caressing up Cloud's sides, across his chest to pluck at the delicate, ripened nipples. Cloud murmured a sound of reluctant pleasure, turning his gaze only to be sharply twisted back to face the General with a pair of slender fingers clenching his chin.

"Do you want me to make you feel better, Cloud?"

He forced himself to nod stiffly, repeatedly, feeling the hot sting of tears streaming down his cheeks. He was rotting from the inside out, and it was killing him. Casting his bruised pride to the wind and pleading for the unforgivable pleasure from the man who had taken Aeris from him would destroy him once and for all.

Sephiroth's hands now trailed to his thighs, stroking the underside of each almost lovingly, swirling circles upon his vulnerable flesh with the tips of his nails. A short, gasping moan escaped Cloud, the sensations forcing him to lift his hips despite his minds refusal. When one hand moved to his aroused member and began to stroke him carefully it took all of Cloud's willpower not to cry out in pleasure. Delighting in the slick feel of his puppet's arousal, Sephiroth leaned closer still, his lips brushing over the boy's thin collarbones. His thumb ran over the swollen head of Cloud's erection, creating more pre-cum with each stroke. Cloud's entire body was shivering, feral mewls escaping his bruised lips. Withdrawing his soaked hand, Sephiroth groped at the blonde's buttocks roughly, listening to each pleading gasp, every breaking moan.

"I hate you…" the whisper poured from his lips, the blonde now barely able to register even his own thoughts, so entirely consumed with pleasure.

This slowed Sephiroth's movements to a near halt, as though he was registering the boy's words. Then, he began once more, slowly lathing his fingers in the sweet nectar of the boy's arousal.

"_Do you_?" he goaded, taking hold of the blonde's neck with his right hand. "_Do you, really_?" He squeezed enough to cut a good amount of Cloud's air off as two soaked fingers moved tantalisingly closer to his captive's anus. Cloud jerked, struggling to breathe through the pleasure and the constricting grasp around his jugular, gasping wildly as a single finger slowly twisted into his opening, seeking out the source of his desires. Not only had his penis ripened to an oozing plumpness from such paroxysms of pleasure, but now the hidden virgin flower within his bowls was about to be plucked. "How _much_ do you _hate_ me, Cloud?" his grip upon the boy's throat tightened still, the digit engorged within his flesh circling before pulling out, only to be accompanied by a second, "tell me..." He squeezed harder, smirking at the noises coming from his adversary.

When the man skimmed the folds of the flower with his fingertips, Cloud jolted.

"A-Ahh-!" but his body betrayed him before the words could emerge from his throat.

This response appeared to satisfy the General, who loosened his grip entirely from Cloud's throat, redirecting his sadistic intentions to the lower regions of his body. Those fingers continued to trigger provocative undulations in Cloud's body, his hips raising with each thrust and scissoring motion, his beaten groin begging for release yet receiving no such gift, the ring simply constricting his flesh agonizingly. And although he struggled to push out those fingers from his body, the muscles within him drove the man's touch deeper, the swollen fruit no longer safe from the sickly caress of Sephiroth's mad touch.

"Yes, that's a good boy…" Sephiroth's lips had now moved to his earlobe, where tongue and teeth met thin flesh with slight licking and biting, the soft murmur pouring into his ear.

"A-ahh, A-ahh!" with each moan escaping him, Cloud fell deeper into the pits of euphoria, his own unnatural cries drowning out the sound of Sephiroth slowly removing the last of the leather clothing still tightly clung to his body. Still struggling futilely with the leather straps holding his wrists, Cloud did not even acknowledge the fingers leaving his puckered opening until a much larger, hotter object pressed against him.

Eyes widening, Cloud summoned the last of his strength to kick and struggle against the overwhelming man upon him. He would not, could not, let this monster take his virginity. Let him torture him, let him break him, but never… he could never let him take his pride. The whirlpool of tiny, tingling teeth gnawing at his spine suddenly bared their fangs and pierced into his head. Sephiroth had backhanded him with little remorse, his smirk only widening when he inhaled the scent of blood trailing from Cloud's lip. The silver maniac pressed closer to him, his tongue running over the bruised skin, lapping up the slight crimson stream before turning Cloud's head to face him once more.

A sickly sweet smirk greeted him.

Cloud screamed as his opening was torn into, Sephiroth jamming his enflamed arousal into the blonde with a vengeance. Fiery darts sprung into Cloud's eyelids. He caught his breath, feeling as though his entire body would be ripped in two. Sephiroth's fingers now clawed into his hips, pulling him closer still until the last inch of his manhood was absorbed. Cloud lay motionless beneath the infamous demon of Wutai, struggling to stay conscious through the agony. His resolve shattered, his pride destroyed, he could do nothing as Sephiroth withdrew painfully slowly from his body, only to slam his entire length back in with such force that Cloud's body jolted, the straps biting deeper into his wrists. Toying with his nether regions with respite, the silver hair forced Cloud to pant laboriously for air, still refusing to remove the ring from around his own pleading arousal.

"Aaaargh-!"

One hand reached to the softening manhood and began to pump with each thrust, working up from base to tip to return the blonde's erection to its previously heightened state. With every half cry which escaped his throat, cries approaching a scream, his body burned all the way down to the tip of his honeyed rod. His opening filled completely, stretching in such unnatural ways, Sephiroth toyed mercilessly with Cloud's piercingly hard erection. Running one finger over the tip in a repetitive motion he brought Cloud's moans into a wild howl, his anus swallowing him completely. Tears streamed openly from Cloud's eyes, gasping pleads escaping his bruised lips in ragged shards of language.

"A-ahh! E-enough-! No more! N-no! A-aah-!"

_Mercy!_

The man once again whispered in his ear, his legendary iced composure now melted within the warmth of Cloud's virgin body, shivering deliciously with each thrust. With unequalled, frigid calmness, he pronounced the verdict, one imbued with a maddening darkness. "You are mine, Cloud."

When Sephiroth's hips thrust into that rare flower blooming with wanton need, Cloud shivered with need. The rhythm of his movements were flawed only by the shuddering of pleasure from both males, Cloud still desperately pulling at the leather straps, but now no longer in the desire to escape. His weeping arousal rubbed between their two abdomens, stroking against hard, pale muscle with every thrust. His blonde pubic hair so soft and fine brushed against the General's own silvery loins, creating a river of silver and gold between their finely carved bodies. His cheeks burning, Cloud stared up at the vast ceiling high above, desperately peering through the dark fever threatening to consume him. He pressed his cheek against the softened locks of silver hair so dangerously close to his throat, and when the General raised his head to gaze adoringly into his eyes, Cloud found salvation in his thin lips.

The kiss had been completely unexpected on the silver's side, who at first had taken the act to be some sort of diversion his captive had conceived; but when it became clear that Cloud had no intention of struggling any longer, their tongues met in a mess of hot desire. Sephiroth took advantage of the boy's obvious defeat and thrust harder, faster, into the tightness of his opening, leaving Cloud to pull away abruptly to gasp down stale air. Those mako blue eyes of the blonde no longer held hate and contempt for the man who sought to destroy his world, but a pleading desire, glazed over with undeniable lust. Those eyes were so unimaginably beautiful that they could make anyone tremble with awe. Sephiroth himself had fallen to that burning glare as soon as the boy had so vehemently taken him on without he slightest anticipation, something he had not encountered for many, many years. Those eyes, and the boy they belonged too, were now his.

A dark jealousy had swirled within his bowls upon realising the boy's obvious affections for the cetra girl, one of which had only subsided upon the girl's death to his blade. Yet it had not been enough. He could not carry out Mother's orders with that constant pain in his chest, despite her demands that he do so without question. No, not without his puppet by his side, be that willingly, or in chains.

"A-aahh-! S-Seph… Sephiroth!"

Cloud could no longer control his actions. Pleasure attacked the two at each angle, the two males becoming consumed in one another, puppet and master reunited after a millennia apart. Sephiroth's thrusts quickened still, before abruptly ceasing in motion, a violent shudder erupting from his groin. Filling Cloud with his seed, the act of ownership was complete. Cloud continued to gasp loudly, pleading moans escaping him as he felt his insides drench in the white river. One trembling hand reached to Cloud's own groin, where they quickly slipped off the ring, causing the boy's eyes to widen and mouth to widen agape, his entire body convulsing as he ejaculated wildly, semen soaking the two waists as Cloud threw back his head to cry out. That last of his seed spilt out upon Sephiroth's hand, Cloud clutched and spasmed around the hardness that began to wilt inside him only once he was completely spent. Sephiroth withdrew after a few moments, groaning harshly in his ear.

"Cloud…" hearing his name murmured so softly by that silver haired terror no longer provoked a response in the beaten blonde, his entire body continuing to shudder as the waves of pleasure washed through him from head to toe. The straps around his wrists were released, allowing the boy to fall into the comfort of the bed sheets below. He did not even react to the touch of the man's hand against his cheek, turning his head to rest a kiss upon his forehead. So delicate, so loving, so _unreal_.

Sephiroth rose from the bed, examining his conquest who continued to lay broken before him. His upturned emerald irises which had once shed no light on his current emotion now glimmered with an icy fire - perhaps revealing the fury of his wounded pride, or rather, a manifestation of his current obsession. It did not matter which of these was correct. For Sephiroth was aware that at the base of his haughty convictions, there lay an unmistakable, irrevocable love for the blonde who now lay defeated before him.

He turned and left the room with languid steps, adorning a thin linen gown he collected on his way out of Cloud's confines. Stopping only to collect his beloved blade from the doorway, he ran two fingers over the bloodied steel, that signature smirk widening once more.

**Author's Note : This is a gift fic for my dear friend Zetran. This is a oneshot unless Zetran wishes me to continue it (or if you guys want more, leave a review!) **

**- Nightfall**


End file.
